The present invention is generally directed to a housing having a base housing part particularly serving to receive printed circuit boards and also having a two-part releasable housing cover provided for an entire, openly accessible region of the properly equipped base housing part. More specifically, the present invention is directed to such a housing having a terminal region accessible from at least one housing side and wherein the equipment of the printed circuit boards at least partially forms a communication system.
Such housings, for example, can be designed as wall housings and contain circuit units for a communication system. These units represent, among other things, equipped printed circuit boards that can be seated in various planes behind one another with reference to a wall housing. A removable housing cover is to assure that access to the individual terminal locations is possible as needed.